


Detective Dan Espinoza

by thedothatgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kevin Alejandro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Portrait of Detective Dan Espinoza
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Detective Dan Espinoza

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil sketch portrait of Kevin Alejandro as 'Detective Douche/Daniel Espinoza' Caran D'Ache pencils on pastel paper.


End file.
